hidannoariafandomcom-20200223-history
Kinzou Tohyama
is a first generation Genion created from Konza Tohyama DNA and is the younger genetic half-brother of Kinichi Tohyama (Kana) and Kinji Tohyama and older genetic half-brother of Kaname Tohyama and Kanade Tohyama. He is the leader of the GIII League and an ally of Deen in the Far Eastern Warfare (FEW) following his stalemate battle with Kinji at the end of Volume 11. He was given the name Kinzou by his grandmother, Setsu Tohyama. Appearance Kinzou looks like his older brother, Kinji, with the same facial structure, average height, and wavy black hair. This due to Konza DNA was selected as the most important chromosomes when he was genetically engineered.Volume 11, Chapter 4 However, what sets him apart from Kinji is has an artificial left arm, different eye color, and is muscular. Also, he tends dress-up like a rock star and at time changes his hair-style each day.Volume 12, Chapter 4 Similar to Kinichi and Kinji, Kinzou also crossdresses as Kinko. Kinko has the appearance of an attractive teenage girl with waist-long blond hair.Volume 30 Personality Kinzou is a tsundere, similar to Aria H. Kanzaki, by always acting terrifying, mean, and having a tough attitude, but in reality he is a very kind and caring person as shown with his relationship with Kinji. Also, he prefers to be called GIII instead of Kinzou and gets angry when he is called by his new name. In addition he likes to fight strong people as shown at the Bandire.Volume 8, Chapter 1 He also has the habit of living luxurious lifestyles and showing it off. This is shown when he made a video journal from the Caribbean to Kinji and Kinichi while recovering from his injuries and enjoying high-end cuisines. Background Kinzou was born as a genetically engineered human weapon under the name GIII in a research center in Los Alamos, New Mexico. As part of the Genion program to create a superhuman ultimate weapon, a genetic weakness (life limiter) was introduced into his DNA that requires him to ingest a certain chemical in order to survive. He can survive some time without it, but by the time of his fight with Kinji Tohyama, he was succumbing to its effects. A naturally occurring instance of this chemical is discovered to be produced by a specific strain of tomato some time between Volumes 11 and 12 allowing him long-term survival. Quote * (GIII at the choosing of factions at the Bandire): "Keh—this is laughable. I came here thinking that there'd be strong people, but, the hell is this? This is just a gathering of errand boys. All of you guys are pathetic. This was a waste of time." (Volume 8, Chapter 1) * (GIII choosing to remain unaffiliated): "...As long as you seek the same thing as us, as long as we scramble, eventually, we will fight. At that time, if we join either 'Deen' or 'Greneda', the number of enemies will decrease. We are not clear as to the numbers of every organization, but at least, of the 10-plus people that are, this will end without half of those here becoming enemies." (Volume 8, Chapter 1) * (GIII on what he wants the next time he appears): "—Don't make me laugh. Today, I only came because recently, it seemed that strong people were coming out all around you. That all right? Next time, bring those that are the most powerful. I will kill them all." (Volume 8, Chapter 1) Trivia * Kinzou means gold (kin) and third son (zou) as a reference to being Konza Tohyama ('Gold'en Cross) third son. * Kinzou got his name similar to how Kaname got her name by being chosen by a member of their biological family. * Kinzou is the only member of the Tohyama Siblings to not have been on a light novel volume cover for the series. * Kinzou's personality is similar to Katsuki Bakugo's personality from My Hero Academia. * Kinzou is like Captain America from Marvel Comics as they both are super soldiers of the U.S. government. * Kinzou is similar to Khan Noonien Singh from the ''Star Trek ''franchise as they both been genetically enhanced beings. * Kinzou crossedress alter-ego name, Kinko, was one of the names Kinji came up with when thinking of one for Kaname. References Category:Tohyama Family members Category:Characters with Ancestry Category:GIII League Category:Deen Category:HSS users Category:Hidan no Aria Characters Category:Male Category:Crossdresser Category:Rank R Butei Category:Genion